The Limitless Fortress and The Lightning Emperor
by Kimiko1234
Summary: Ginji, a blonde hair boy, has a new found power. His life has been a train wreck and it gets worse when he can't control his other self. Will he ever control it or is it going to lead him to death? What will become of him? R&R! YOUR CURIOSITY IS GETTING THE BETTER OF YOU. YOU KNOW YOUR GOING TO READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of It All

**Ch 1: The Beginning Of It All**

It had just started to rain when rival gangs from the middle floors came to torment the weaker more vulnerable people on the lowest floors. This is the Limitless Fortress, a failed project that was abandoned in the middle of construction with three sections, the higher floors know as Babylon City, the middle floors known as the Beltline, and finally the lower floors known as Lower Town. Those who live in Lower Town are forced to live a life of fear from the higher floors. This is where a young black haired boy lives trying to save his friends from the beltline monsters. His name is Ginji Amano.

Ginji was running with a friend, trying to get away from the beltline monsters.

"Keep running!" Ginji yelled to his friend, who was almost out of breath

They ran and ran and just when they thought they were safe they had slowed down to a light jog.

"AHH!" Ginji's friend let out a horrifying scream Ginji turned to look, there was blood dripping from the girl's chest as she falls to the ground, looking at the arrow that is lodged in her chest.

Ginji dropped to his knees, picking his friend's lifeless body up in his arms, while the beltline monsters surround him.

Ginji stood up still having his friend's body in his arms muttering, "Sh-She wasn't even ten yet..And...you...shot her..." his anger rising, "YOU SHOT HER! A DEFENSELESS GIRL! SHE WAS MY FRIEND!"

Then suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, leaving the beltline army dead and burnt to a crisp on the ground, and Ginji looking different. His hair was spiked back, his body had a soft glow to it, and there was electricity emitting from him. Ginji didn't just looked different but had become something different as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Lightning Emperor!

_**Thanks to Crow4711 for being the first to review!**_

_**I know the first chapter was short that is why I'm posting this chapter right away!**_

* * *

**Ch 2: Lightning Emperor**

Ginji having lost one of his friends yet again to the belt line terrors, has awakened into the Lightning Emperor, a cold-blooded and enrage character. This is opposite to his normal cheerful self. Ever since Ginji became the Lightning Emperor, he established some law and order of Lower Town.

"Mr. Ginji." A long haired person with a frilly blouse and based on appearance youd think its a girl when really its a dude said, "You shouldn't wear a frown on your face. Look around you, you gave a sense of peace to people."

" I know Kazuki, but... I just wish could have saved all those people."

"But if you had, then you wouldn't have the power you have now, everything happens for a reason."

Then a man with a wild hair and a crow accompanying him on his shoulder came running up.

"Ginji! The belt line! They are attacking again!" he said

"What!" Ginji said already running

" Shido you should go find Emishi. Mr. Ginji and I will go meet the beltline monsters, oh and tell Juubei I will be fine." Kazuki ordered while running after Ginji

The man with the crow nodded and took off.

As Ginji arrived at the scene, he noticed the bodies on the ground. Rage started to build up in him, and just as he let the Lightning Emperor take control the four kings showed up, Masaki Kurusu the Brain Trust , Kazuki Fuuchouin the Thread Master, Shido Fuyuki the beast master, and finally MakubeX the Unknown.

"You guys are in trouble now." Masaki said leaning against a building, "Kazuki, MakubeX, and Shido, stay outta The Lightning Emperor's way.

"Lightning Emperor?" The three asked turning towards what was Ginji, "Oh. Ginji let him out."

The four kings turning back towards the soon to be all out battle. Then there was a flash of blinding light as The Lightning Emperor struck one of the belt line monsters. As soon as the first hit the floor the rest came running. One by one they fell burnt to a crisp, for in the Limitless Fortress there is no mercy against the ones who had done wrong.

"Raitei. That is enough let me be in control now." Ginji said to Raitei

"Ha. Ginji I'm never out! Can't I stay?" Raitei replied

"NO! You never can keep control! Let me take control."

"Aw, you're no fun, let me out soon." And with that The Lightning Emperor gave Ginji control.

"Someone catch !" Kazuki yelled as Ginji began to fall to the ground

"Ginji are you ok?" Shido asked with a concerned look on his face

"Heh. You know what happens once I gain control back from Raitei." Ginji said with a slight smile, "I just need to sit for a while. Then I will be fine."

As Ginji spoke Shido and Kazuki picked him up and leaned him against a wall.

"What have I done?" Ginji asked looking around. Bodies were scattered on the ground, still smoking from the lightning that struck them.

"You haven't done anything. Raitei did." MakubeX said walking towards Ginji

"Its my fault though. I should have kept control, its just when I saw those kids dead I..."

"Ginji, this is a part of you, you have to accept it, you did the right thing, those belt line residents need to know not to mess with the Volts territory." Shido said looking up at the sky

Ginji got up and started to walk away, he needed to be alone, but something stopped him. He turned and ordered the four kings to clean the bodies up before kids saw them.

* * *

_**So how'd you like it? Please review to help! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Raitei

**Thanks to animefan022 for reviewing! **

**I do not own anything...sadley**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Raitei...**

As Ginji walked off into the distance MakubeX spoke, "Maybe we should follow him?"

"No, he needs to be alone, and anyways we have to clean up." Shido said with a whistle following

"Shido is right." Kazuki said with concern in his voice

Ginji was walking and thinking. How could I do that? I don't even remember what happened, ugh I hate it when Raitei takes control, then I can't remember anything.

"Aw. You hate me?" Raitei said with a low chuckle

"I don't hate you, but when you let me back in control I feel so weak and to top it off I don't remember anything!"

"Hey Ginji do you realise how close we are to the entrance of the Limitless Fortress?" Raitei said with a low diabolic chuckle and forcing his way out.

"RAITEI NO!" Ginji said while he turned Lightning Emperor

"Sorry Ginji, but I wanna have fun too. Oh and thanks for healing back up." and with that the Lightning Emperor commanded lightning down on the Limitless Fortress.

"What was that?!" Masaki yelled

"It his dead center on the Limitless Fortress!" MakubeX said

"Is it Mr. Ginji?"

"No, Ginji wouldn't do that for no reason. He must be in trouble!" Shido said with a whistle following once more. This time commanding animals to locate Ginji.

"I'm going to find him!" MakubeX said while running off

"I will as well!" Kazuki said and took off

"Might as well since we are done here." Shido said while walking away

"I wonder how Ginji lost control again." Masaki thought to himself then running passing Shido

* * *

**Hey people please review! I don't know if I should keep posting or not...**


	4. Chapter 4: Where are you Ginji!

_**Heya! So nobody is reviewing basically (Crow4711 thanks for your support) so can you please review?!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Where is Ginji?**

When the four kings arrived at the place Ginji was last seen they saw the destruction Raitei had left.

"Just as I thought." Shido said while listening to the rodents nearby

"What?" Masaki asked

"The Lightning Emperor in Ginji got out again."

"But what does this mean?" Kazuki asked

"It means for whatever reason Ginji can't control Raitei as well anymore." MakubeX answered

"Well where is he now Shido?"

"I don't know. My animals can't locate him."

"Does that mean he is?"

"Yes MakubeX. He is at the beltline, the place nobody dares to go, not even those poor excuse of rodents." Masaki answered

"HEY MY RODENTS ARE NOT POOR EXCUSES!" Shido quickly said to defend his friends

"Well it is not my fault thats the truth."

"Why you!"

"Hey MakubeX we might want to find Ginji soon." Kazuki said while watching Shido and  
Masaki brawl, "Before they get hurt."

"Or worse, the higher floors find out." MakubeX added

"Lets go."

"Right behind you Kazu. Shido, Masaki! We are leaving!" MakubeX yelled

As the four entered the Limitless Fortress they noticed that the walls were burnt, and bodies were scattered.

"This is not 's doing."

"Then who did it?"

"Well like Kazu said, its not Ginji's doing, and Ginji is having issues controlling Raitei." Masaki answered

"Then that means Ginji cannot stop Raitei until..."

"Until someone who close to him gets hurt?"

"Lets just hope that never happens."

"Raitei! Why did you kill those people?" Ginji asked

"Well Ginji, they were in my way and anyways they attacked first."

"Raitei if you keep going like this you know what would happen."

"What? We would stay like this without ever reverting back to you, Ginji?"

"Yes!"

"Ha!" Raitei laughed then looked at a metal door, "We will talk about this later, we are entering the beltline."

* * *

**_It is short but I have been busy with school! I'll post more soon! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Beltline Battle!

_**Hey readers! So I'm still going to post for future FF viewers but it would help if you review...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beltline Battle**

"Hurry! We must catch up to before its too late!"

"The smoke on the walls is almost completely gone!" Shido pointed out

"That means we are way behind!" MakubeX said

"No MakubeX, think for a second" Masaki ordered then came to a halt

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kazu asked

"For instance it looks like we have been going in circles. Think about it, we were right on his tail, then all of a sudden he is way up head." Shido explained, "The 'Gods' don't want us to catch up, but why?"

"So what do we do?"

"We don't trust the path."

"But then how do we know what is real and what isn't?"

"Leave that to Shido."

"Oh now you want my help Masaki?!"

"No! I just wanna find Ginji and you're the only one who could help us out right now, with your bat form and all."

"Fine! I'll help, but only to find Ginji!"

"Its hard to believe that those two are paired up." Kazuki said with a slight chuckle

"100 beast resemblance, bat mimicry." Shido said while closing his eyes, "This way."

"The other three began to follow Shido, then realized he was walking into a wall. "Don't worry there is actually a path here, don't let your mind trick you." Shido said then he walked into the wall and disappeared.

"Well I trust Shido." Kazuki said then went through the wall

"Guess we have to follow eh MakubeX?"

"Well then this is some welcome party." Raitei said, "Come at me if you dare."

"Raitei cool it, lets just head back down kay?"

"Hold on Ginji." After Raitei said that, the belt line "welcome party" tried to attack. The first to attack sped towards Raitei with a knife, close to slicing him but missed. The attacker stumbled around then finally got his balance back. He went to attack Raitei again this time succeeding in slashing his arm, leaving a ridge in his skin. Raitei felt a slight stinging and looked at his arm, seeing blood trickle down his arm then burning up from the electricity heat.

"Ha! The Lighting Emperor isn't so tough against us, the residents of the beltline!" The dude with the knife said then charged at Raitei again. He cut Raitei again but when he did Raitei grabbed his arm and sent a surge of electricity through his arm, cooking him from the inside out. The rest of the beltline residents hesitated before a few charged at him, one with a sword, another with a bat, and another with a gun. Sword dude charged at Raitei driving his sword deep in his shoulder.

"Raitei! What are you doing?!" Ginji asked in worry, "You're not even dodging them!"

"Cool it Ginji, we are in the Limitless Fortress, I could heal with ease."

"Still, I think you should dodge."

"Ginji stop worrying, I'll be-." The Lightning Emperor was cut off by a loud bang...

* * *

_**Hey so how do you like it so far?**_

_**Review or favorite, or both! :) **_

_**More next week! or sooner...**_

_**Thanks to Crow4711 for R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Uh-Oh

**Chapter 6: Uh Oh**

"Now that we are back on track we must hurry!" Kazuki exclaimed

"Where do you think he is?" Masaki asked

"My friends reported the beltline."

"Then we are not too far away." an unexpected voice said from behind, breathing heavily

The four kings turned to see who it was that talked. Then Kazuki's face lit up.

"Juubei!" Kazuki cheered then his face turned to confusion, "Why are you here, and how'd you catch up so fast?"

"Kazuki my purpose in life is to protect you and as to how I caught up so fast, I sprinted here."

"Hey I'm sure you two are enjoying this little reunion, but we are on a mission here!" Shido yelled to the two

"Shido's right, lets get going." Kazuki said then turned back to Juubei, "But I think me and Juubei will stay here."

"Why!?" MakubeX asked

"Juubei sprinted all the way here, he needs to catch his breath, and if someone were to attack he could not defend himself." Kazuki explained

"Whatever just catch up as soon as you can." Shido said while running to find Ginji

"Ginji stop worrying, I'll be-" Raitei was cut off by a loud bang

It was a few seconds of silence that seemed like forever until Raitei looked down at his stomach seeing blood gushing out. He clasped his hands over his wound then realised he had been shot. He dropped to his knees, still clutching his stomach. He looked up at his shooter then shot electricity at him then reverted back to Ginji.

"Raitei I told you to be careful." Ginji said as his eyes began to close and footsteps getting near him.

"Get away from Ginji!" Shido called hitting people who were getting close while MakubeX was checking on him

"Shido! Ginji is getting cold!" MakubeX yelled

"Get him out of here!" Shido ordered

"Hey...Shido...Masaki...MakubeX...How are you?" Ginji managed to get out with a grin

"Shut Up Ginji you need to save your energy." MakubeX said calmly

"Heh...Its no use...I'm losing too much blood."

"Jus..Just shut up you'll make it!" MakubeX said with tears beginning to form in his eyes

"MakubeX! Get Ginji outta here!" Shido yelled holding off the beltline enemies

"Just hold on Ginji!" MakubeX spoke while him and Masaki picked him up gently

"I'll hold them off! Just hurry!" Shido yelled at the two

MakubeX and Masaki hurried out of the room and started going back to Lower Town when they ran into Kazuki and Juubei.

"What happened to ?!"

"We don't know. We have to hurry though!"

"Wheres Shido?"

"He is holding the beltline people off."

"Alone?! Juubei can you please assist Masaki and MakubeX?"

"Anything for you, but where are you going Kazuki?"

"I'm going to help Shido, our defense is hard to break."

"Kazuki, I can't-"

Juubei please."

"Okay be careful." Juubei said while pulling out needles

"Hurry Juubei! Ginji is breathing lighter and lighter every second!"

"Okay. Hold on." Juubei said while puncturing Ginji's skin with needles, "There I slowed down the blood flow to his wounds, and they shouldn't hurt anymore. Just get him to a hospital or something."

"Thanks Juubei!" MakubeX said while wiping the tears that were forming

"I gotta help Kazuki now, get Ginji to Lower Town." Juubei said running off

"Hey MakubeX... Where... is Shido? All I remember is-" Ginji was saying as he started to pass out again

"Ginji just hold on."

"Come MakubeX." Masaki said while signalling for MakubeX to help pick Ginji up

"Right."

Masaki and MakubeX picked Ginji up trying not to hurt him. Ginji grunted from the pain that shot through his body, then fell silent in his sleep again. They began retracing their steps that got them where they were before until they got to a big metal store. They set Ginji down and began to open the door until they realized something.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Back to Lower Town!

_**Hey! A shout out to femiair for reviewing, favoriting, and other stuff! **_

_**Also if you guys have any ideas on what could be in the story I would really like to hear them! **_

_**Here's chapter 7 so enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting Back to Lower Town!**

"I have to hurry and help Shido before he gets hurt." Kazuki thought, "I already ran into other enemies, what happened?" Then Kazuki came to a stop and turned around grabbing his bells. "Someone is following me and I didn't realize, I was too focused on Shido." He mumbled to himself, "Here they come." Kazuki could hear the footstep of the person and before you knew it that person was tangled in a web of strings. "If I were you I wouldn't mov-Juubei?!"

"Hello Kazuki."

"Juubei I'm sorry." Kazuki said while releasing him

"There's no time for apologies, we must hurry to help Shido, after all even you couldn't make it past."

"Okay then lets go!" Kazuki said running off with Juubei right behind him.

"I knew we were forgetting something!" Masaki said in frustration

"Shido should have met up with us by now." MakubeX replied looking down the long hallway

"What happened to him?!"

"I don't know Masaki, but we should hurry and get Ginji to a safe place, and we might want to hurry." MakubeX said while turning to look at Ginji

"Right...Just one thing... Help me with this door, it seems as if something is blocking it."

"Okay. That's weird that is is blocked though." MakubeX said while pushing the door, "But I feel as if its not a trap since we are literally a step away from Volts territory."

"Your right." Then the door budged a little, "Yes! The door moved."

"I'm going to check on Ginji." MakubeX said while Masaki was pushing the door open

"I hear Shido still!" Kazuki said to Juubei

"He sounds like he is putting up a fight."

The two rounded a corner and came across a freakishly large room and saw a scraped up but still fighting Shido.

"Its about time you got here!" Shido yelled while dodging an attack and then throwing a fist into his attackers stomach, "I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"Don't think of me as the type to run away, you should know that by now."

"Shido, Kazuki I love the tiny conversation you guys are having but it looks they don't." Juubei said while pointing to the beltline terrors.

"Right." The two boys said in sync to Juubei

"Its about time you two stopped talking!" Some beltline dude said as he charged at Juubei who happened to be closest

"Juubei keep your guard up!" Kazuki yelled so Juubei would move

"Don't worry about him! Worry about your self!" Shido said dodging another attack

As Shido dodged that last attack someone decided to attack Kazuki. Kazuki knew he was coming and decided to dodge and then counter attack. He sidestepped then grabbed his bell. He swung it around making a web of deadly strings, so deadly that one wrong move will chop you to bits. He tied a few beltline terrors to a wall, telling them to think about what they had done. Then he turned to Juubei, who was battling a few on his own. Juubei jumped in the air to dodge but as he did someone from behind knocked him down to the ground. Juubei got back up with a smirk and showed that he had hit his pressure points and at the same time hitting his attacker with needles to knock him out. He had two more to go. Juubei got hit again, for some reason he was off but that didn't stop him, he turned around and threw needles both of the attackers so they would drop to the ground like rag dolls.

"Well now that most of them are taken care of, lets leave." Kazuki said while putting up a string barrier so that the beltline peoples won't get them

"Good idea." Shido said while clutching his arm where the most blood was making its way done only to drip off of his hand.

"And lets get you patched up"

"That would be nice." Shido said with a slight smile, "By the way how is Ginji?"

Kazuki looked at the ground with a frown on his face, "We don't know, Juubei slowed down the blood flow to his wound but..."

"Then lets go see him." Shido said walking away

"Wait Shido." Juubei said, "Let me see your arm."

"What? Why?"

"Because." Juubei answered while Shido held out his arm, "Okay now stay still."

"Why?" Shido's question was soon answered with a slight sting from Juubei's needles

"There your arm should feel better and I stopped your blood from going out of your wound."

"Uhh thanks. Now lets get to Ginji!" Shido said pumped up now

The trio began their long trip back down the long hallway and all the way down the stairs, surprised Ginji had made it that far on his own.

"There! We are nearing where we came in!" Kazuki said

"Is that MakubeX and Masaki?!"

"What the- They should be in Volts territory by now!"

"Hey Kazuki, Shido, and Juubei!" MakubeX said with a smile on his face then looking at Shido he concluded, "Shido what happened?"

"You idiot, I got it bad trying to give you enough time to escape with Ginji, but I guess there was no use because you're still here!"

"The stupid door was stuck and it took us forever open, and to top if off we had to carry Ginji all the way here!"

"You guys! Lets just get Ginji outta here!"

"You're right Kazuki." MakubeX said then he went to help pick up Ginji, "Alright lets go."

"Wait MakubeX, let Shido go first and me and Kazuki will be behind you and Masaki, just incase anyone decides to attack." Juubei said

"Good idea, alright then. After you Shido." Masaki said while stepping to the side to let Shido through

The four kings, their leader, and Kazuki's protector all headed back to the entrance running into attackers every once in awhile, but it was nothing they could not handle. After all they are on their turf.

"Hold on Ginji!" That is what everyone was thinking.

"Now that we are out of the beltline, we should find a place to lay down Mr. Ginji." Kazuki said

"Yeah so we can tend to his wounds better."

"How about there?" Shido pointed to a small building

"That will have to do, Ginji is getting worse."

They neared the building and took a look inside, thankful that there were no unwelcomed guests for they were all tired.

"Set him down gently."

"Okay! Jeez." Masaki said while lowering Ginji to the ground.

"How badly is Ginji hurt?"

"He has a huge gash in his shoulder, that bullet wound, and various other scratches."

"Yeah...I got pretty beat up I guess..." Ginji managed out as he woke

"Ginji! You're awake!"

"Yeah, but I'm feeling pretty crappy."

"I would to Mr. Ginji, but for now just rest."

"But I have to patrol." Ginji said as he tried to get up

"No, you have to stay here." Shido said while sitting next to him

"Shido... You look beat too." Ginji choked out before sleep overtook him

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! and review if you have ideas! By till next time! (Sometime this week)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Ginji!

_**Hey! So I still need some ideas! The sooner the better! This is the last chapter I have written and I will gladly use your ideas for chapter 9! And any other things you want to happen in the story please tell! Thanks! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ginji! **

"Ginji has been asleep for days now, and we all have no money for a doctor." MakubeX said with a sad expression

"MakubeX cheer up, he is still breathing after all, he'll be fine." Kazuki said then thought, "I hope."

""Really Kazuki?"

"Yes." Kazuki replied with an unsure smile.

"Hey you guys!" Shido said running to them  
"Shido!" MakubeX said happy to see a boy who actually looked like one

"Shido, how was patrol?"

"It was okay, a little fights here and there but no biggy."

"Well I'm glad you healed up fast." Masaki said while joining the group

"Yeah me too."

"Hey you guys, its starting to rain. Should we go find shelter? You know how bad the rain gets."

"Yes, let us find shelter MakubeX."

The four kings began walking back to where Ginji was resting, but then the downpour came in a flash causing them to take shelter in a nearby building.

"I didn't realize we were this far from Ginji."

"Same here."

"What if someone tries to attack him?"

"You idiot, do you not see how bad the rain is?!"

"Shido be nice to MakubeX!" Kazuki said

"Well it is a lighting storm and anyone who has been to the Limitless Fortress knows not to leave shelter until the rain passes."

After a while they all had nothing else to say and the rain looked like it won't be stopping anytime soon. It was sorta like an awkward silence until lightning struck close by Ginji.

"You guys, that was really close to Ginji."

"Your right, and that gives me an idea." Shido said while preparing to run outside

"Shido! Don't step out!"

"I have to though. Throw me that metal pole!"

"No. You'll get struck." Masaki butted in

"Fine I'll get it myself!" Shido said while running to the pole, grabbing it then running back, "Stay here if you want." With that Shido ran out

"I wonder what he will do."

"Only one way to find out."

The remaining kings went to catch up with Shido, and when they did they found him by Ginji.

"Shido! Why are you dragging Mr. Ginji?"

"Just shut up and give me a hand."

"Okay." Kazuki said and went to help Shido, "Where to?"

"Help me put him outside."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

Kazuki, knowing Shido wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginji, trusted him and helped him put Ginji outside.

"Good now for the pole." Shido said while putting a pole in Ginji's hand

"Shido!"

"Just watch, and I would back away from him if I were you."

Within a few seconds of the four kings backing up, blinding lightning struck the pole. There was a huge flash of light that lasted forever, and if they didn't know any better they would say its Masaki's light.  
"I can't see!"

"Hold on the light will dim soon."

The light started to dim and when the four kings opened their eyes, they basically dropped dead. What use to be a hurt Ginji, now was a standing a healthy Ginji.

"G-Ginji!" MakubeX said as they all started running to him.

"Hey!" Ginji said with a smile on his face then that smile dropped, "Don't touch me."

The four kings stopped in their tracks confused then Kazuki said, "What? Why?"

"Its simple. I just got struck by lighting, my body temperature is unbelievable high, and I'm still healing." Ginji said with a depressed face

"Ginji that is not all of the reasons is it?"

"No its not." Ginji said walking away

"Wait! ! Tell us."

Ginji stopped and said, "I couldn't control Raitei, and you guys suffered for it, especially Shido." Then he turned, "I'm sorry, I..." He stopped and then continued, "I'm just sorry."

"Ginji, I don't care if I got hurt, I'm just happy that you're alive and well now." Shido said walking towards Ginji

"Yeah Mr. Ginji!"

"I agree with them."

"We are all just happy you will remain as our Lightning Emperor!"

"I know but if Raitei didn't take control, you wouldn't have gone through trouble."

"Ginji don't worry about it, come lets do patrol."

"Okay." Ginji said with frown on his face

They all started to walk with MakubeX and Shido in front, Ginji in the middle, Kazuki and Shido in the back. They started walking through the streets like some parade, with the news that the Lightning Emperor was back to full health, Lower Town's crime was to a minimal. But there was one thing that they were all thinking, how to help their Lightning Emperor.


	9. Chapter 9: Cheer Up Ginji!

_**Heya! So it took me a while to think of an idea for this chapter, and I'm still deciding where I should take this story. Anyways thanks for R&R and please comment in anything, so I can make the story better. Anyways at the end please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cheer Up Ginji!**

A few days past since Ginji became well, but one thing kept bothering the four kings. How can they help Ginji? Ginji was so ashamed that he could not control Raitei that he wouldn't talk to much to the four kings, which made finding out to help him that much harder.

" , it is a nice day." Kazuki said walking towards Ginji, "Why don't you go patrol?"

"I don't feel like it." Ginji said and walked off

"So that didn't work." Shido said coming in after Ginji left

"No but at least I got him to say five words."

"True. But how can we help him, when I try to talk to him he won't listen, he won't even listen to me, he just walks off."

"I know but let's go see if MakubeX or Masaki had any luck."

"Okay."

"Aww. Ginji what's wrong?" A familiar voice said

"You know what's wrong."

"No I don't." Raitei said in a teasing way, "Ohhhh wait, is it because_** you**_ made Shido get hurt?"

"Shut...up..."

"Ginji don't get mad, you know what will happen. I will come out." Raitei said with a low chuckle, "But it's not my fault that is the truth. That you and _**you alone hurt Shido**_."

"Raitei shut up!"

"Come on Ginji, it's not like I mean to get you mad." Raitei said sarcastically

Just then MakubeX and Masaki came running up.

"Ginji!" MakubeX exclaimed

Ginji with a stoic face, not wanting to show how Raitei is making him feel, not wanting to show how_** he**_made himself feel, he didn't want to worry them, although he already made them worry. (Ginji, when he wasn't the Lightning Emperor, was kind-hearted so naturally he didn't want his friends to worry, or get hurt which is why he felt so bad.)

"What?" Ginji said harshly making MakubeX and Masaki look at each other

"Well..uh... hmm...Ginji we are-" MakubeX was cut off by Masaki

"Ginji we are glad and grateful you are our leader."

"Why!? All I do is put you guys in danger! I don't understand! I just don't understand..."

"Gin-" MakubeX was caught off by Masaki, who was shaking his head no, to signal that Ginji was already in more pain than before.

"Ginji, we are going on patrol now, if you want to come you're more than welcomed to."

Ginji was silent and then turned so his back was facing MakubeX and Masaki, signalling that patrolling was a no. MakubeX sighed and then looked at Masaki who was still looking at Ginji with intense focused then also sighed and then turned and walked away. MakubeX looked at Ginji with hopeful eyes then after a few minutes he went off to find Masaki.

"Is that Masaki?" Kazuki asked

"Yeah. It looks like it." Shido replied, "Hey! Masaki!"

"Huh?" Masaki stopped in his tracks then turned his head to look where he heard his name, "Shido? Kazuki?"  
"So how did it go with ?"

"Not well."

"I see." You could tell there was disappointment in Shido's voice

"Hey!" They heard a voice in the distance and when they all turned to look they saw a small, grey haired, familiar boy in the setting sun light. "How dare you leave me behind!"

"Ha. MakubeX it's not my fault you can't keep up." Masaki said

"I can keep up!"

"So you just got lost?"

"No! I just couldn't find you."

"So you got lost?"

"Yes..."

"Those two... I swear..." Shido commented from behind them, "Hey you guys shut-up and listen."

Masaki and MakubeX shut up long enough for Shido to tell him his plan.

"Shido, that is brilliant!" Kazuki exclaimed


	10. Chapter 10: Shido's Plan

**_Heya_**! _**So thanks to malefic for favoriting! Yeah that's about it... Enjoy! R&R pleases?**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shido's Plan**

"Ginji are you still bummed?" Raitei asked now with concern... a little

"Shut-up Raitei, you know how I am feeling."

"Yeah but still..."

"Why are you even concerned?!"

"Because I am inside of you, a part of you...I don't want you to do anything stupid."  
"You're not part of me, you're nothing like me..."

"But I am part of you, remember back when I first entered you, you had finally let me in."

"Yeah I remember."

"Okay then. Ginji I do worry about you, that whole time you were out after we went to the beltline, I was hoping that you would make it."

"Why." Ginji now realising there was more behind Raitei's words

"Why? Ginji I already told you why."

"I want the real reason...on everything."

"Well Ginji, I'll tell you one thing. I was only hoping that you would survive because I don't want to go back to the Gods on the higher floors, I don't want to be their little experiment again." That was the first time Ginji heard a bit of fear in Raitei's voice, but it didn't last long.

"What do you mean I experiment?"

"Thats for me to know." Raitei said harshly

Ginji was still wondering what Raitei had meant, but decided to drop it ao Raitei wouldn't force his way out.

"And anyways Ginji. Aren't you supposed to be mopey?"

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Ginji said sarcastically. Through the conversation Ginji was depressed, ashamed, and well he blamed everything on himself.

"So my plan is to put myself in harm's way."

"Why?!"

"Well Ginji is blaming himself for me getting injured, so if I get myself injured and he helps me..."

"He will feel like he repaid you!" MakubeX exclaimed feeling smart by cutting off Shido and finishing the statement

"Well what if that fails Shido?" Masaki asked, "What if he feels real bad because he thinks that he drove you to putting yourself in harm's way... Or what if he goes Lightning Emperor?"

"Don't worry. He won't go Lightning Emperor because I will not get hurt that bad, and I have a backup plan."

"Well what is your backup plan?" Kazuki finally spoke up

"If my first plan fails, and he does go Lightning Emperor, then I will get hurt pretty bad, he'll finish off the people who will hurt me, and hopefully he will revert back to normal Ginji, if not I need you guys to find some way to get him to revert back."

"Okay then what?"

"After that we..." Shido was caught off by a silhouette in the distance.

"After what?" A voice asked

The four kings turned towards the direction the voice came from. The voice was harsh but familiar.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." The harsh voice demanded.

"No Ginji."

"Fine." and with that Ginji walked off

"What was that about?" MakubeX asked

"Raitei keeps talking to him, it makes him feel worse and worse."

"So we need to put the plan in motion."

"And soon."


	11. Chapter 11: Shido's Plan Go! Part I

_**Thanks to Crow4711 and gor support! Glad you like it so far! Any ideas I will like to hear them, (same with questions.) And also I think there will be 2 or three parts so yeah. Enjoy and R&R! :{D**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shido's Plan in Motion Part I**

"I wonder why they wouldn't tell me." Ginji thought to himself

"Maybe its because you were rude to them." Raitei said teasingly

"That was you!" Ginji said to defend himself, "That was you...how could they not notice?!"

"They didn't notice because I partially took over. Meaning I looked like you, but you couldn't control anything."

"So its settled. MakubeX will lure the beltline residents down to lower town with decoys. Then I will see them at the door, Kazuki will find Ginji, Masaki will be blocking the other entrances, and Ginji will save me."

"Right."

"Okay!"

"Let's just hurry up and see your plan fail."

"Wow so supportive."

"Okay Shido start heading there. Send one of your animals to tell us that you made it, Masaki you get going too, you can flash your light. Finally Kazuki, I will tell you when to find Ginji."

"Okay, I'm off." Shido said then ran to his target

"Guess I'll be going to."

"Okay, I will load this the program." MakubeX said to himself

"Hey MakubeX." Kazuki said then added, "What it this doesn't work? Then what?"

"Kazu, to be honest my calculations are fifty-fifty. I don't know how it will turn out. As for your other question, we will have to rely Shido's backup plan."

"I hope this works." Kazuki worriedly whispered to himself

"Hey thats Shido's signal!" MakubeX said pointing to the birds that were circling above

"And that is Masaki's light, the brightest light I have ever seen." Kazuki said

"Alright! Its all or nothing." MakubeX said while activation the decoys

"I hope this works." Kazuki silently said

"Look! The beltline residents are taking the bait!" MakubeX said then turned to face Kazuki with a stern look, "They should be reaching Shido in approximately 10 minutes, take that time to prepare."

"Right." Kazuki said not really paying attention

"Where the hell are they?" Shido asked to himself

"Where are who?" A little boy, no more than 4 years old, asked

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here mister because..." The little boy hesitated for a moment, "I'm here because the monsters killed my father." Shido knew who the monsters were and continued to listen, "I..I heard you and the other three kings talk, I want you to beat them for me! Please mister!?" The little boys eyes were filled with tears.

"Okay kid, I won't beat them, but the Emperor will." Shido said, "But you have to get out of here."

"But mister I can't run fast, I got lost and tired on the way here."

"Fair enough." Shido said with a whistle and soon after Shido's lion appeared, along with mice, dogs, and birds. "Here. The lion you will ride, the rest will scout out and tell the lion of any danger. They will protect you as I ordered them too."

"Gee, thanks mister!" The kid said as Shido picked him up and put him on the lions back

"Hold on tight." Shido said to the child then whistled signalling for the animals to rush off with the kid, "Geez, I won't be able to use some of my animal for this fight, but it is for the better. Ginji would kill me if he saw a child dead."

The thought of seeing Ginji mad, and hovering over his dead body sent chills up his spine. "I do not want to get on his bad side."

* * *

**_So as a reminder please review adn thanks for reading! _**


	12. Chapter 12: Shido's Plan Go! Part II

_**Heya! So thanks to whoever views! And for future reviews. *Hint Hint Wink Wink***_

_**Anyways there is one more part to Shido's Plan in Motion! Ant reviews are accepted even if they are mean! (just please be sorta nice?)**_

_**Please enjoy this story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shido's Plan in Motion Part II**

"Alright Kazu. Get going, Ginji could be hard to track by yourself." MakubeX said

"I would. But I can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around."

MakubeX and Kazuki were so caught up in the plan, they let their guard down and weren't aware of their surroundings and almost got caught. The two jumped out of the way of their attackers and landed back to back.

"Kazuki, you know I'm not a good fighter, I'm good at technology."

"I know, that is why you are going to run and find Juubei. Tell him that I will hold off as long as I can, and to hurry."

"Okay. Please be careful though."

"Just go!"

A beltline resident saw that MakubeX was running away and yelled, "Where the hell are you going pip-squeak?" Then he went after MakubeX

"Oh no you don't!" Kazuki yelled as he grabbed his bells and lashed them every which way, so there was a web of strings. "The fight is between you and me!"

"Come on cross dresser, don't forget about us." The rest of the beltline people said

"Don't call me that! I...am...not a... cross dresser!" with that Kazuki lashed out tangling them up in a web of strings, "Don't move unless you want to die."

"Why you!" A beltline resident yelled, took a step forward and met his maker

"Let us go now." Another demanded

"You don't command me. I am the one in charge." Kazuki said with a dark voice, no one, not even Juubei heard before, "Now I want you to beg me for mercy. I want you to beg for your pathetic life. Do it beg!"

"No." someone among them said

"Then meet your maker!" Kazuki said ready to pull on the strings

"Kazu! No!" There was a sudden burst of electricity, disintegrating the thread and zapping the beltline terrors. (After all they were in Volts territory). The beltline monsters back down, knowing who just zapped them hard.

"Who the hell dares to step in my way?!" Kazuki asked

"I dare." Ginji said while stepping forward, well aware there's thread everywhere, and Ginji was getting cut, but none of that mattered. "Kazuki stop you're not like this. You're not like me."

"G-Ginji?!" Kazuki finally said in his normal tone, with emotion back in his eyes. "Mr. Ginji. I am sorry."

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for." Ginji replied with a missed tone

"Mr. Ginji, I'm sorry for acting like that, for... for..." Kazuki couldn't find the words.

"For acting like me?" Ginji said with eyes full of sorrow

"No. For you seeing me like that. That is a part of me I wished I could hide."

"Don't worry about it." Ginji said again with that missed tone

" that tone!" Kazuki now realised, "Your back!"

"Yes and I wanted to apologize to you and the others, speaking of...where are they?"

"They...they are..."

"Spit it out Kazu." Ginji demanded, "Where are they?"

"MakubeX is fine... Its Shido and Masaki. They are probably in a fight."

"Why? Where?" Ginji's voiced darkened so much it gave Kazuki chills

"Shido is that way. Masaki is that way."

Ginji turned and headed toward the direction Shido was in.

"Ginji, just know that I'm sorry." Kazuki then headed to Masaki's direction

* * *

_**Hey so just a question... Is the genres for this story okay? and the rating? Should I change the title?**_

_**Wait that was three...Oh well please answer at least one!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Shido's Plan Go! Part III

_**Thanks to Crow4711 for you really entertaining review! And another shout out to ILOVEGAARA for following my story! That makes me really happy to know that you guys like my story! Oh yeah! I have more chapters already written so if you would like me to post them sooner, just say! Anyways, here's the last part to Shido's Plan Go! (R&R) Also is it easy to read or no?**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shido's Plan in Motion Part III**

"Damn. At this rate I just might end up in critical condition." Shido thought to himself knowing his most powerful animals can't be summoned

"Looks like we got him beat." Some brute said to his allies

Shido was about to give up when suddenly a figure appeared before him.

"Sit out now Shido. I could handle this."

"Ginji?!" Shido couldn't believe his eyes. Ginji couldn't even look at him before, and now he actually came?!

"Who's this guy?" another brute asked

"You guys are in for a well deserved beating." Shido said then looked at his mighty leader then continued, "This is Ginji Amano. The Lightning Emperor, my leader,the leader of the Volts, and your demise."

"You're... you're the Lightning Emperor?!" One not so tough monster said, "Your the cold-blooded killer, the demon of lower town?!"

"No! I'm not a demon, I'm not a killer!" Ginji said looking at the ground

"Then he's not the Lighting Emperor!"

"Ginji's not a killer or a demon..." a low diabolic chuckle came out then a voice continued, "But I am."

"Shit." Shido already knew what had happened...or rather what will

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the same person we were talking about before!"

"Ah. But that is where you're mistaken." Raitei said with a dark voice and while walking towards the brutes "You see, I am _The Lightning Emperor_. This body is just my host, and if you trouble my host, I will make you disappear."

Thats when things clicked for Shido. Shido was causing Ginji pain. Ginji had to stay away from him so Raitei won't destroy him.

"S-stop right there!" One brute said out of fear

"I know you feel it." Raitei said, "The killing aura. It is making you fear me. As you should."

"Shut up!"

"Why you! No one, not even the higher floors can command me!" Raitei said while about to strike but couldn't for some reason

"No! Raitei quit. Give me back control. This time I was a bit more willing to let you out. I trusted you to give me control when I asked. Please?"

"Damn Ginji. I was having fun."

"Who is he talking to?" one belt line terror asked

"Like he said. He is the demon. The dark. He is talking to Ginji. The light." Shido answered

"Raitei. Please. If you give me control when I ask, then you could come out more. Please Raitei." Ginji asked kindly, "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine. Deal." With that Ginji got control

"You!" Ginji turned toward the belt line people, "Go back to the middle floors. Or I'll let him out again!"

"Why you!" Raitei's killing aura was gone so they got their nerve back. One attacked Ginji but got struck by electricity, making the others think twice.

"Dude when he got struck that killing aura came back. I'm outta here." A monster said to his friend

"Shido are you okay?" Ginji asked looking at how beat Shido was. Shido's clothes were torn, there was blood everywhere, and it seemed Shido began to close his eyes. Probably from blood loss.

"Yeah Ginji I'm okay. I'm glad to see you back to normal too." Shido said then got up, "But Ginji, when you reverted back to your normal self, why didn't you collapse like normal?"

"I don't know. It might be because Ratei gave me control on his own free will."

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yeah. But it is hazy."

"I see."

"Oh we need to get you to safety! And find you a doctor or something!" Ginji said then marched off with Shido.


	14. Chapter 14: Ginji Back to Normal!

_**Hey Guys! So not much to say. Thanks to Crow4711 for reviewing! Yeah thats all I have to say so...Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ginji's Back to Normal!**

Shido and Ginji were on their way back to where they would normally hang out. Shido was limping and Ginji was letting Shido use him as support.

"Shido. Why would you get hurt? Why didn't you use your full power?" Ginji asked with a saddened tone while never making eye contact with Shido.

"To tell you...the truth..." Shido managed to get out through his pain, "It was for...you...Ginji..We wanted to...get...you back to...normal..."

"But why?"

"Why?" Shido let out a small pathetic chuckle, "It's because we all hate to see you like you were."

"Shido the hangout is a ways away. Would you like to stop for a bit?"

"No. Lets keep going."

"Okay. One more question, why didn't you have your animals aid you?"

"Because Ginji, I sent them to protect a little kid. His eyes were so sad, much like yours. His dad was killed by those beltline bastards, I wanted to make sure he was safe."

"Shido thats kind of you." Ginji said with a slight smile then it dropped as his facial expression darkened and his voice lowered, "If you didn't save him, I would have to kill you. Yes a long, painful, slow death."

Hearing that Shido got chills down his spine. Then he heard Ginji say in his normal tone, "But you saved him, so that won't happen."

"R-rightttt..." Shido managed out

"Masaki!" Kazuki yelled out

"Kazuki? You're supposed to get Ginji!"

"I know but he...he has returned to normal!"

"Really?"

"Yes..." Kazuki remembered his encounter with Ginji his face was one of disgust, not disgust for Ginji but for himself.

"Kazuki. Don't look so down." A voice from above said

Masaki and Kazuki both looked in the direction of the voice only to find it was Juubei and along side him was MakubeX.

"Juubei!?"

"Kazuki, MakubeX said you were in trouble so I rushed to where you were only to find the ashes of your strings, then I feared the worst." Juubei said then continued, "I ran to most of the exits in which they could have taken you to, this was the third I checked."

"Juubei..." Kazuki didn't finished but instead asked a question, "Juubei, did you see Shido or ?"

"No but one place was scattered with a few bodies. That must of been where they were at."

"So they made it out. Good..." Masaki butted in

"But where are they now?"

"They might be headed to the hangout."

"Maybe... lets go see."

"What if they aren't there?"

"Then we will conduct a search party."

"Kazuki, what if they didn't make it?"

"MakubeX, this is Ginji and Shido if anyone could make it, it would be those two."

"Hey Ginji how far until we reach the hangout?"

"Still a ways away. Can't you call an animal to carry you or something?"

"I would if I can move my arms."

"What do you mean?" Ginji said then looked at Shido's arms, "Sh-Shido! You should have told me you're losing a lot of blood!"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well now I'm worried! You much blood have you lost?" Ginji asked putting Shido down

"Too much Ginji."

"Well here." Ginji said ripping parts of his clothes to bandage up Shido's worst wounds, "We really need to get you some help. Do you think you can make it through till we find Juubei or someone?"

"Yeah. Jeez Juubei is really helping out heal people huh?" Shido said then gave out a light chuckle

"Yeah, I guess he is." Ginji agreed while helping Shido up, "Come the sooner we get you back the better."

Shido didn't reply so Ginji took off with Shido hung over him. They ran and by the time they got back it was daybreak.

"What happened?" Kazuki asked when Ginji arrived with Shido, "Some one help me get Shido somewhere. , please rest."

With that Ginji plopped down by a building closing his eyes. He hasn't gotten much sleep, and he really wanted to sleep. He started to doze off but then jumped to his feet as he heard footsteps nearing. Ginji is always on his guard, never letting it down. "Who's there? Come out." Ginji demanded

" ?" A small voice asked as someone appeared from behind a building

"Who are you?" Ginji's voice softened knowing it was a kid

"I'm Juro."

"Hello Juro." Ginji said then asked, "What's that behind your back?"

Juro looked surprised at the question then held out what he had, "These are for Mister. He saved me and he looks hurt. I saw you carrying him so I followed." He held bandaids out

"Well Juro, Juubei is helping Shido right now, would you like to help too?"

Juros face lit up then he followed Ginji to where Shido was.

"Mister... I got these for you." Juro said while putting bandages on places Juubei had already fixed, "They will make you better!"

"Ha. Hey aren't you the one kid?" Shido asked while barely opening his eyes

"Yes mister. My name is Juro. And said you're Shido."

"Well Juro, to thank you for helping Juubei, how would you like to see my animals?"

"Ooo! Mister I would like that!"

"Okay." Shido said getting up even though Juubei said no then whistled, "There you go. How bout you get your friends to. You guys could all play with my animals."

"Yay! Thank you Shido!" with that Juro ran off to find his friends

Kazuki was staring at Shido funny. "What?!" Shido asked annoyed

"Nothing, I just didn't know you like kids."

"I don't like kids its just that his life has been hell since those monsters took his dad. Its bad enough he's growing up here."

Kazuki instantly felt bad for teasing Shido, he needed to get out of the awkward space. "Well, I'm going to patrol. Ginji you look tired please rest."

Ginji who wasn't paying attention jumped at the mention of his name. Then realized what Kazuki just said and so he went back to the wall he was sitting against before and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Reality or No?

_**Alright guys! Here's the 15th chapter! As always, Thanks so much Crow4711 for supporting all the way! **_

_**OH! So I'm going to post a new chapter when Crow4711 posts one of their new chapters! Check out her story its really good! Its called "Mission of Proxy"**_

_**R&R pwease!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reality or Imaginary?**

The air around was filled with ashes, the sky looked red. Ginji looked around him, he looked for his friends but all he could see was wrecked buildings, splattered blood, and bodies, lots and lots of bodies. Ginji then felt something wet on his shirt. He looked down at the red shirt, wiping his hand over the red stuff. It was blood. Ginji took a step back and tripped on rubble making him stumble and fall onto his butt.

"W-what happened?" Ginji asked himself, his voice cracking a bit

"You don't remember Ginji?" A voiced asked

"Shido?"

"You tried Ginji, you tried to save us." Shido said

"What do you mean Shido?"

"You tried, but in the end, you killed us. You killed everyone Ginji." Shido said

"No! Its not true."

"It is true ."

"Kazuki? No it can't be true! You're lying both of you!" Ginji yelled while emitting electricity from his body

" why?" A little boy asked, "Why did you let us die?"

"I didn't!" Ginji said clutching his hair and squeezing his eyes shut, hoping it will all go away.

When he opened his eyes he saw Raitei with a small demonic smile. There were already bodies around and Raitei was charging up for another blast.

"No Raitei! Don't!" Ginji tried to yell but it was no use, it was no more than a whisper. Then he saw his friends trying to calm Raitei down but instead were blasted away with the electricity Raitei shot. Thats how it all ended. His friends trying to stop him.

"Kazuki! MakubeX!" Ginji yelled "Masaki! Shido!"

"Ginji! Ginji!" Shido yelled while shaking Ginji, "Ginji wake up!"

"Is he alright?" MakubeX asked

"Yes MakubeX he is alright." Kazuki assured

"Ginji. Ginji wake up." Shido said in a calmer voice now that Ginji stopped yelling

"Huh? Shido?" Ginji said as he started waking up

"Ginji?"

"Shido!" Ginji said while throwing himself up into a sitting position, "I'm sorry!"

"Ginji? What are you talking about?"

Ginji now realising it was a dream while looking around, seeing everything was normal said, "Nothing."

" did you have a nightmare?"

All Ginji did to answer the question was sit there in total silence, his head hanging. He then got up and walked to a window. The sky was blue and birds were chirping. A warm breeze flowing in.

"Kazuki." Ginji said, "How'd I get here?" Kazuki was silent

"Kazuki?!" Ginji's voice rose, he hated when he wasn't answered, especially if it was a simple question

" , I'm sorry."

"What do you mean 'you're sorry'?"

"I'm sorry because I can't answer your question."

"Why not?"

"He can't answer you question because nobody knows how you got here." Shido stepped in, "We came back to the spot where we left you, but you weren't there. So I called my animals and they reported that you walked somewhere."

"Where? Shido where did I go?"

"The beltline."

"Well how'd I end up here?"

"Like I said before, we don't know." Shido said while recalling his thought, "We searched for you but couldn't find you. I asked my animals once more and they lead us to you. When we found you, you were badly injured. You were out for days."

"Why don't I remember this?!" Ginji asked while emitting electricity and then punching the wall by him

"We came to the conclusion that Raitei had taken over when you were asleep."

"Then my dream?"

"Obviously it wasn't true. We are still alive and well after all." Masaki said

"How do you know that you died in my dream?"

"We heard you calling our names over and over again." Shido said then turned with his back facing Ginji and continued, "But the worst part was when you repeatedly would say_ I didn't do it, I'm sorry_. You would have a couple tears make a stream down your face. We all sat there waiting for you to wake, but I couldn't take it anymore so against the other kings wishes, I woke you."

"I don't want to hear anymore."

"You don't have to. But Ginji you should lay down, your wounds are still healing." A voice said, one Kazuki knew all too well

"Juubei? When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I came to say that while I was walking the streets I heard some people say the Emperor had past. I came to check."

"Wait, if word got around that Ginji died..." Kazuki started

"Then _they _will come down." MakubeX finished

Ginji who overheard this started barking orders, "Kazuki and Juubei go block entrances. Makubex you try to stop them, and if you can't then try to get kids inside. Shido and Masaki go to other entrances and make sure none of the innocent gets hurt."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will catch up soon to help. Just go!"

The four kings (plus Juubei) rushed out to do what Ginji ordered.

"What do you think the Lightning Emperor is going to do?" Juubei asked Kazuki

"I don't know."

All of a sudden the air around became thick and if you moved too fast you got shocked.

"Oh I see." Kazuki said, "Ginji is healing himself."

"The Lightning Emperor could do that?"

"Yes. He gathers electricity and then wills it to heal him. But as long as I have known , I still don't know how it works. Well the specifics anyways."


	16. Chapter 16: Listen to dude chick!

_**Heya! So thanks to Crow4711 for their wonderful (and hilarious) reviews! They always make me laugh. As for the rest of you... SHAME! You need to review! Anyways enjoy! :{D**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kazuki Told You to be Careful...**

"Juubei. You should guard this one."

"But." Juubei started then realise its a battle he's not going to win then continued. "Okay. Just be careful to your destination. And during the fight if you have to fight."

"Okay Juubei. You too. I'll try to meet up with you soon." With that Kazuki left

"Okay where are those beltline people?" Juubei asked himself while looking around, "Huh? Who is that? A child?" Juubei realised it was a small boy who seemed to be looking for something. "Hey kid." Juubei said running up to him

"Mister?"

"Uhh...Juro?"

"Mister. I can't find my toy car that my dad gave me." Juro said then continued, "It is very special to me. Can you help me find it mister?"

Juubei looked down and sighed knowing the kid wouldn't leave without it. "Okay Juro. Where was it last?"

"Somewhere in there." Juro said pointing to some random pile of rubble. Juubei knew that this will take a while. "Juro we have to find it fast so start looking."

"So you will help me mister?! Yay! Okay I'll start now kay?"

"Okay you start at the pile right by you. I'll start over there." Juubei said while walking to his pile of rocks. "Okay... Guess I'll just move the rocks into a separate pile." He then said while piling rocks into a separate pile. Eventually the pile grew large with discarded debris. "Juro? Have you found it ye-" Juubei was caught off when he looked around to find Juro.

"Mister! Help me!"

"Shut-up kid!" The beltline dude who was holding Juro said

"Put him down."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said, and if you don't you'll get hurt."

"Sure. You sound like his dad."

"He's not my dad! You took my dad from me!"

"Yeah. I remember him. When I was killing him." The beltline dude started but then let Juro go and collapsed

"Juro! Run and find computer geek. I mean MakubeX!"

"Hey! What did you do to him?"

"I told your buddy if he didn't put the kid down, he will get hurt. He got hurt but only for a second."

"Why you!"

"Why I what? I warned you."

"I'm going to kill you!" Then the dude who just said that ran at Juubei

"Why is everyone so close range." Then he jumped out of the way onto his massive pile of rubble, and as soon as he landed it started to give out.

"You're dead!"

Then two more ran at Juubei causing him to lose his balance. One struck him with a knife, carving a deep wound into his left arm. Then another hit him with a pipe on his head causing him to fall to the ground.

"Not going to fight back? Well thats no fu-" One stopped when a needle went through his chest, blood making its way down the needle and down the man's shirt, making it soaked.

That made the other beltlines mad, they started hitting Juubei with all they got. Juubei was outnumbered, about one to 30. One by one they started to fall, but every minute that past Juubei was losing more blood and more energy.


	17. Chapter 17: Psychic Connection

_**Heya! Sorry its been a while freshman year sucks... Anyways as usual thanks to: **_

_**Crow4711 for your entertaining reviews and your support since the start**_

_**Guest for your review it can possibly help me when/if I decide to bring Raitei in again, if I do I will try your idea! Sorry I can't give you credit to your username...if you have one... :{(**_

_**As for everyone else...SHAME! You veiw my story and don't even leave a review?! Wow I feel so loved... T^T Please review this time around?**_

_**Okay I'm done now... Enjoy chapter 17!**_

* * *

**Ch 17: Psychic Connection**

"Sorry Kazuki I may not be at your side anymore." Juubei said while getting stabbed in the stomach

"Aww...What's wrong?" One beltline brute asked teasingly

"I think he is going to die now." A brute from the beltline answered

"Yeah... 'Cause I'm going to kill him" The first brute said while lifting his knife up into the air then started bringing it down fast slicing through the air.

_Tink_, the sounds of bells filled the air as time slowed down, as what seemed like hours was only seconds.

"Well aren't you going to finish the job?" Juubei asked thinking it was the end of his life. He looked up at the sky seeing it was under siege by the clouds. Then he noticed it. Something shiney latched onto the Beltline's rist.

"Oh I see. You can't." Juubei said with a smirk and then got his balanced back.

"Juubei. Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked while never letting down his guard. He was well aware of how dangerous the beltline residents are. Afterall he tried to go up there when he was a child looking for answers.

"Yeah, well I will be. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your assigned place?"

"I was but before we split up I had put a thread on you and the others. To listen." Kazuki said

"But how were you able to come help me?" Juubei asked then realised he was asking too much questions when he should be focused on the beltline monsters.

"Juubei why don't you look above, on the building." Kazuki said while pointing a finger at a building with a glowing silhouette. Maybe it was the setting sun that made it glow.

While Juubei turned to look so did the others.

"Its!" Juubei started but was cut off by shaken voices

"I-its the Lighting Emperor! He is supposed to be dead!" Shaken beltline voices said

"I see, so The lightning emperor helped you out."

"Thats not all, is standing in a very good spot right now."

"What do you mean?" Juubei asked

"Just watch." Kazuki replied and then suddenly Ginji's silhouette figure glowed brighter and brighter until it was all released into the now dark sky.

"Ha! Your Lightning Emperor is just a-" A beltline said then screamed in horror. It felt like his flesh was burning to a crisp, his blood boiling and evaporating. What felt like an eternity to the crisp beltline residences was only seconds in reality.

"I still don't understand why he was standing far away like that." Juubei said

"Juubei he helped everyone who was fighting. Sido and Masaki and others who follow Mr. Ginji." Kazuki said seeming a little annoyed because his protector was acting stupid...maybe he got hit one too many times in the head...

"Oh I see now, but I thought that when he was only able to use a lot of his power when he turned into Raitei..."

"So did I." Kazuki said seeming distant, like he was lost in his thought then he suddenly broke out of it, "We need to get back to the hangout."

* * *

_**Until Next Time...**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Bloody Joker Visits

_**Hey people! Its been a while! Okay so onto stuff... **_

_**1) If this chapter isn't good its because I wrote it at like midnight for several nights.**_

_**2)Thanks too: Crow4711 for reviewing all of your reviews are entertaining for me!**_

_**3) Shame on people who view but don't review!**_

_**4)This is one of the longest chapters**_

_**5)Review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Bloody Joker Visits**

"Kazuki, why did we need to head to the hide out right away?" Shido asked

"We had to head straight here because Mr. Ginji told me to."

"That still doesn't answer why." Shido replied

"Do you really want to know why Shido?" Ginji asked walking in

Shido was silent so Kazuki decided to cut the tension between the two.

" how come you didn't turn into Raitei? With that massive amount of power you had..."

"To tell the truth Kazuki...I don't know." Ginji said then continued while looking lost in his thoughts, distant almost, "There was a part of me... A part of me that just wanted to annihilate everything and everyone. That part of me I know wants to be let out... I almost lost but the other part...the part that wanted to save my friends fought harder and in the end I guess that part won."

"I see..." Shido said in almost a low mumble

"As to Shido's earlier question..." Ginji said with a serious face then it transformed into an unsure smile, "Uh I actually don't remember.."

Everyone was silent, until Emishi decided to make an appearance

"SHHHIDDDOOO!" Emishi said while slinging over Shido

"Ugh, get off! Now!" Shido replied in annoyance

"AWW! But Shido!"

"Shut up you moron!"

"Shido I have a new trick to show you! With my whip!"

Then all of a sudden there were strings tied to the both of them.

"If you two don't be quite..." Kazuki didn't finish his sentence or rather he didn't need to.

"Emishi..." Kazuki said while releasing the two, "The day of the attack when I sent Shido after you, where were you?"

"Huh? Well I was..." Emishi stopped to think, "I was patrolling where children were playing."

"Yeah?! Well we could have needed your help before Mr. Ginji-" MakubeX was cut off by the headshake of Shido as Ginji turned around.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ginji." MakubeX said, head hanging

"Its okay." Ginji started in a low and sad voice, "I know when that part of me is out, all of you, Shido, Masaki, Kazuki, and MakubeX, you all fear what might happen."

There was silence and sometimes thats what it takes.

Then Ginji broke the silence, "Its getting late. I'm going to patrol. Kazuki and Shido would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." The two replied

"Good. The rest of you either sleep or go patrol on your own. The choice is yours." Ginji said while walking out.

"Hey Masaki." Makubex started

"Yeah?"

"Was I wrong to say that? I mean it was the truth. If Emishi was actually patrolling and not playing with a bunch of kids, Ginji wouldn't have turned into _him_."

"MakubeX." Masaki started, "I don't really know if you were wrong or not, just trynot to make things more painful for Ginji."

Masaki glanced at MakubeX and noticed that MakubeX looked troubled over the subject.

"Well I'm going to go on a walk...Would you like to come?" Masaki offered

"Sure!" MakubeX exclaimed

"Hey Kazuki. Did what MakubeX say make Ginji upset?" Shido whispered to Kazuki

"I don't know. It could have been other things that made Mr. Ginji upset." Kazuki replied then came to a halt

"Hey Ginji why did you stop?" Shido asked

"It wasn't what MakubeX said that made me upset. What made me upset was this dream, every time I have it, it always shows me leaving this place, it shows me leaving The Limitless Fortress. I just wanted to tell you guys that I have no idea if it will happen but when I leave I feel like I'm searching for somebody."

"Mr. Ginji, this dream, its not making you really think you should leave, is it?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to leave this hell and move on."

There was a silence, not one that people would enjoy.

"Hey Ginji. We should finish patrolling so you could get back. hardly anybody is out at night."

"Okay."

"MakubeX, don't be troubled over what happened back in there. Everything will be fine." Masaki said

"Masaki there is something I always wondered." MakubeX said breaking away from the subject, "Why do you serve under Mr. Ginji? I mean aren't you stronger?"

"Hm? Well I serve under Ginji because I told the only person who mattered most to Ginji in his childhood that I would protect Ginji and watch over him. As for your second question, I don't know if I am stronger, sometimes I like to think so but then I see him when he's not even at full power and I want to cower."

"What about the other two kings? Why do they serve under Mr. Ginji?"

"They serve under him for many reasons. To be proud to be called a king, a protector of the Emperor. Because they are fascinated by the Lightning Emperor, and because the are both willing and able to protect Ginji without having their defense broken."

"And Emishi or Juubei?"

"They are both capable and able to be a king, but they are not for reasons. Juubei, he is born into a line to protect Kazuki, so he can't be at the same position. Emishi, he can hold his own against any of the four kings but he is not a king for reasons unknown."

"I understand." MakubeX replied as he felt something wet land on his arm

"Come we should get back, its starting to rain." Masaki said as he started to walk back with MakubeX trailing behind.


	19. Chapter 19: The Dream

_**Heya! So yeah sorry I havn't uploaded in a long time and this chapter may be crappy because I didn't care about it sooo yeah. **_

_**Anyways shout out to crow4711 for always reviewing! Yay thank-you! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Dream**

"This is Volts territory." Ginji said, with a noticeable glow to his skin, confronting the intruder. But the intruder didn't back down. "Leave or die."

Then the rain came, first slow but then it picked up and eventually it was hard to see.

"What is with this guy? Why doesn't he back down?" Ginji thought to himself

"Why should I leave? I have no-where to go, no friends." The stranger replied, "Hell I even killed one of my own."

"Last chance!" Ginji shouted then everything was black for a while

"So he really left?" Shido said

"Yes, left after that guy."

"Why though? Why would leave?" MakubeX said, his voice shaky

"He left without telling anyone. He left like his guardian did." Masaki said

"So what now?" Shido said

"Who knows what the future has in store."

"Damn! We just had started to establish peace!" Shido said punching a wall

"Where did he go?" Ginji said running off into the night, "He couldn't have gotten far." Then Ginji stopped running as he saw who he was looking for. The man with brown hair, strange eyes, purple glasses and a grip like no other.

"Why did you follow me?" The man said while noticing something different about Ginji

"You said those words, and now that I have left I don't have any place to go and I'm sure I might have made my friends mad."

"So you decided to come looking for me, hoping that we would be friends? I'm a thief and you, you are pathetic. Go back to your dream of creating peace. Just leave me alone." The man said then started walking away as Ginji stood there in shock

"No." Ginji said, then the man turned around, "No, I'm not going back and I do want to be your friend or at least a partner."

"A partner in what?"

"I don't know. You said you're a thief right? You're good at taking things?" Ginji started, "Well maybe we can start a recovery business."

"Yeah right then we can ride ponies!" The man said then continued walking once again leaving Ginji. But then he heard footsteps behind him, "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"I told you already, like you I have nowhere to go." Ginji said

"Fine we can be partners, but first tell me something. Why are you different now and what is your name?"

"My name is Ginji Amano and I look different now because I am not Raitei and I am out of the Limitless Fortress." Ginji said then asked, "What is your name?"

Then the environment changed. Everything around Ginji turned a bright white.

"This looks like Masaki's light, but why? Where am I?" Ginji asked

"You're Babylon." An ominous voice answered

"Why?"

"You are saving someone."

"Who?"

"Focus. Focus as the light is dimming."

As the light was dimming Ginji saw Masaki but it wasn't a good thing, for whatever reason Masaki was after Ginji.

Then everything was black again.

The Ginji woke up to thunder, still sleepy. He got up and looked around, everything seemed peaceful. "It was the same dream again, only a little different." Ginji thought to himself then ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Why are my dreams repeating and why was Masaki attacking me?" Ginji wondered, "It was only a dream."


End file.
